newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Corbin Bleu
From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to navigationJump to search This article is about the actor and singer. It is not to be confused with Cordon Bleu. Corbin Bleu Reivers (/bluː/; born February 21, 1989),2 known professionally as Corbin Bleu, is an American actor, model, dancer, film producer and singer-songwriter. He performed in the High School Musical film series (2006–2008). Songs from the films also charted worldwide, with the song "I Don't Dance" peaking inside the Top 10 of the Billboard Hot 100. During this time, he also starred in the Disney Channel Original Movie Jump In!(2007). His first lead role was in the film Catch That Kid (2004). He has since appeared in the Discovery Kids drama series Flight 29 Down (2005–2007), as well as the film To Write Love on Her Arms (2015). He competed in the 17th season of Dancing with the Stars, partnered with professional dancer Karina Smirnoff.3 He has also pursued a music career, and released his debut album Another Side on May 1, 2007, which included the single "Push It to the Limit." The album debuted at number thirty-six on the U.S. Billboard 200, selling 18,000 copies in its first week.4 Bleu released his second album, Speed of Light, on March 10, 2009.5 He returned to television, starring in the short-lived Ashton Kutcher-produced CW series, The Beautiful Life: TBL (2009), and the movie Free Style (2009). He has appeared in the films The Little Engine That Could (2011), Scary or Die (2012), Nurse 3D (2013), Sugar (2013), and The Monkey's Paw (2013). In 2010, Bleu played Usnavi in the Broadway company of In the Heights.6 In 2012, he returned to Broadway in the revival of Godspell.7 In 2013, he was cast as Jeffrey King in the short-lived online revival of the daytime soap''One Life to Live''. In 2016, Bleu played Ted Hanover in the Broadway company of Holiday Inn, The New Irving Berlin Musical.89 He subsequently signed a recording contract with Ghostlight Records,A to distribute his Holiday Inn soundtrack music, released in 2017.10 He has contributed to many charities, including Starlight Children's Foundation, and Make-A-Wish Foundation, and served Thanksgiving dinner and Christmas Eve lunch at a Los Angeles homeless shelter in 2005 and 2008. Contents * 1Early life and education * 2Acting career ** 2.11996–2005: Early career ** 2.22006–2008: High School Musical and breakthrough ** 2.32009–2014: Free Style and One Life to Live ** 2.42015–present: Further success *** 2.4.1Upcoming projects * 3''Dancing with the Stars'' ** 3.1Performances * 4Music career ** 4.12006–2008: Another Side and High School Musical ** 4.22009–present: Speed of Light and Holiday Inn ** 4.3Voice and musical ability * 5Personal life * 6Filmography ** 6.1Film ** 6.2TV movies ** 6.3Television ** 6.4As a producer ** 6.5Theatre * 7Discography ** 7.1Studio albums ** 7.2Soundtrack albums * 8Concert tours * 9Awards and nominations * 10See also * 11Notes * 12References * 13Further reading * 14External links Early life and educationedit Bleu was born in Brooklyn, New York, the son of Martha (née Callari) and David Reivers (born 1958), an actor.111213 His mother is Italian American and his father is Jamaican American.1415 He has three sisters: Jag, Phoenix, and Hunter. As a child, Bleu studied dance for several years, focusing on ballet and jazz.16 His great-uncle is actor Joseph Callari,17 who won IndieFEST FIlm awards of Excellence for Best Actor, with his performance in The Julie Stories.18 Bleu appeared in television commercials starting at the age of two, for products such as Life cereal, Bounty, Hasbro, and Nabisco.1920 He began taking jazz and ballet classes, usually being the only boy in the class. By the age of four he was a model with the Ford Modeling Agency in New York.21 He appeared in print ads for stores such as Macy's,22 Gap, Target, and Toys R Us, and appeared in fashion spreads in Child, Parents, and American Baby magazines, as well as having his image on toys and game packaging.23 At age six Corbin appeared in his first professional theater production off Broadway, at The Town Hall.24 This three-concert series, created, written, and hosted by Scott Siegel, took place over one weekend and included a tribute to David Merrick.25 Corbin Bleu played an abandoned homeless mute in the play Tiny Tim is Dead.26 Bleu graduated from Los Angeles County High School for the Arts.2728 He trained in dancing at the Debbie Allen Dance Academy. He attended the Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School of Music & Art and Performing Arts in New York as a theater major, following in his mother's footsteps.29 Bleu graduated from high school in 2007 and was admitted to Stanford University, but declined to matriculate because of scheduling commitments.30 As of 2007 he continued to live at home with his parents and three younger sisters.31 Acting careeredit 1996–2005: Early careeredit Bleu moved with his family from New York to Los Angeles in 1996. He worked steadily in episodic television and feature film roles, including a recurring role on the short-lived ABC police drama High Incident and a guest star appearance on ER. He also appeared in some films Beach Movie (1998),B the sci-fi thriller Soldier (1998). His feature films from this period include the Tim Allen comedy Galaxy Quest (1999), and the comedy Mystery Men (1999), which starred Ben Stiller, and the drama Family Tree (1999).32 Bleu also had roles in Malcolm & Eddie, as Matthew, and Cover Me: Based on the True Life of an FBI Family (2000), as Nick Elderby.C33 He also had small role in television series like The Amanda Show. Additionally, Bleu was developing his dance skills and in 2001 began intensive training at the Debbie Allen Dance Academy in the Los Angeles area. There he undertook a full gamut of dance instruction, including ballet, jazz, tap, modern, hip-hop, African, break dance, salsa, flamenco, and ballroom. Allen, the famous choreographer who starred in the TV series Fame, told Dance Spirit magazine, "I think Bleu really has a career. Success is one thing, but a career is a much longer, broader journey".34 Bleu in January 2006 Bleu attended the Los Angeles County High School for the Arts, a magnet school like the Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School of Music & Art and Performing Arts, which was portrayed in the movie and television series Fame, and which Bleu's mother had attended.35 During his freshman year, he won his first sizable film role in the teen action caper Catch That Kid (2004) about a girl and her friends who decide to rob a bank after learning that money is needed to aid her dying father, alongside Kristen Stewart and Max Thieriot.36 Although it was a box office flop, having only grossed $10 million, it served as an important step for Bleu, who was still building his acting career at the time.37 During high school, he performed in such student productions as Footloose and Grease, winning the honor of Theatre Student of the Year.38 In the summer of 2004 Bleu landed a starring role in the television series Flight 29 Down, alongside Allen Alvarado, Hallee Hirsh, Lauren Storm, Jeremy James Kissner, Johnny Pacar and Kristy Wu,39 which aired for three seasons on the Discovery Kids network. The program, a juvenile version of the ABC series Lost, concerned a group of teenagers stranded on a tropical island after their plane crashes. Bleu played as Nathan McHugh, a Boy Scout whose leadership skills do not quite measure up to his self-confidence.40 2006–2008: High School Musical and breakthroughedit Bleu performing during High School Musical: The Concert in 2006 Although popular with its young audience, the success of Flight 29 Down pales in comparison to Bleu's next television project the Disney Channel original films High School Musical (2006). The youngest of the six lead actors who were catapulted to fame by the film, Bleu portrayed the basketball player Chad Danforth, who tries to persuade his teammate Troy Bolton (Zac Efron) to give up his interest in theater and focus on winning the basketball championship. High School Musical premiered on January 20, 2006; with an audience of 7.7 million television viewers, it was the Disney Channel's most successful TV movie up to that point. The film, which also starred Ashley Tisdale, Lucas Grabeel, Vanessa Hudgens, and Monique Coleman in pivotal roles, became a major success and helped Bleu gain recognition among teenage audiences. The film's soundtrack was certified quadruple platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA).41 He joined co-stars on the 51-date High School Musical: The Concert (2006–2007) tour to promote the film,42 work on the second film in the High School Musical series began, and Bleu was confirmed to be returning for the sequel. High School Musical 2 (2007) was released on August 17, 2007. The premiere was seen by a total of over 17.2 million viewers in the U.S., which is almost 10 million more than its predecessor, making it the highest-rated Disney Channel Movie of all time.43 Disney Channel aired a weekly program called Road to High School Musical 2, beginning on June 8, 2007, and leading up to the premiere of High School Musical 2 in August. The show offered viewers a behind-the-scenes look into the production of the movie. The world premiere of the opening number "What Time Is It" was on Radio Disney May 25, 2007,44 and similarly The song "I Don't Dance" premiered on August 14, 2007.45 The film was generally well received by critics, gaining a score of 77/100 at Metacritic,46 while it received a generally mixed response of 50% on Rotten Tomatoes.47 The film broke opening weekend records and grossed over $250 million worldwide.48 The soundtrack for the film, featuring numerous contributions from Bleu, went on to sell over three million copies in the United States alone.49 The song "I Don't Dance" (2007), a duet with Lucas Grabeel, became him first top forty hit on the Billboard Hot 100, and was certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA).50 It was named as the official theme song for the 2007 Little League World Series.51During this time, Bleu began song on soundtracks for the Disney Channel, and released a cover of "Two Worlds" (2007) to promote Tarzan.52 Bleu in May 2007 In 2007, Bleu starred in his next film, another Disney Channel original entitled Jump In! (2007),D which aired on January 12, 2007. Directed by Paul Hoen, the television movie revolved around a young boy named Izzy Daniels who trains regularly in order to try to follow in his fathers footsteps and win the Golden Glove, an amateur boxing tournament. While Bleu played the lead role of Daniels, Keke Palmer portrayed the role of Mary, his friend who has a crush on Daniels. Again, Disney scored a crossover hit with the Jump In! soundtrack album, was released in January 2007, on which Bleu sings the track, "Push It to the Limit" (2006).53 Reaching the screens on the Disney Channel that January, Jump In! was a major hit amongst young viewers and quickly became the highest rated premiere the network has ever since, breaking the previous record set by The Cheetah Girls 2 in 2006. Similar to High School Musical, its soundtrack was also a commercial hit, having achieved gold status from the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) three months after its release.13 He guest starred as Johnny Collins in the premiere two episode of Disney's Hannah Montana (2006–2008).54 He also had a small role as Spencer on Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, appearing in the episodes entitled Guide to: The School Play and Guide to: Revenge & School Records.55 and Mother Goose Parade as Grand Marshal in 2006 and 2007.56 While with Disney Channel, Bleu also participated in the first ever Disney Channel Gamesand co-captained the blue team along with Jake T. Austin, Maiara Walsh, Cole Sprouse and Kiely Williams. A year before, he returned to repeat his captaincy of the blue team with Brenda Song, Vanessa Hudgens, Monique Coleman and Jason Earles.57 In August 2007, Bleu starred in Flight 29 Down: The Hotel Tango, an teen drama film version of the television series of the same name.58 Also in 2007, he is voice in The Secret of the Magic Gourd(2007), He appeared on The Tyra Banks Show in 2008.59 Bleu went on to reprise his role of Chad Danforth in High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008), the first film in the High School Musical franchise to receive a theatrical release. It opened at number one at the North American box office in October 2008, earning $42 million in its first weekend, which broke the record previously held by Mamma Mia! for the biggest opening by a musical.60 The film finished with $252 million worldwide, which exceeded Disney's expectations.61 The song "The Boys Are Back" (2008), a duet with Zac Efron, became him second top forty hit on the Billboard Hot 100, and was certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) and Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA).6263 The phenomenon of High School Musical has changed Bleu's life, delivering him to the heights of media celebrity while still in his teens. For his role as Chad Danforth, the team captain of the school's basketball team, he was nominated for an NAACP Image Award and a Young Artist Award and Teen Choice Awards in 2007 and 2009 respectively.64 Bleu's 2008 commercial for Activision's Guitar Hero on Tour: Decades was deemed too sexy to dance.656667 2009–2014: Free Style and One Life to Liveedit Bleu at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade in 2007. The following year, Bleu played the lead role in the film called Free Style (2009).68 Opened in theatres in October 2009, the coming of age movie revolved around Cale Bryant, an eighteen-year-old man who tries to find himself by winning the Amateur National Motocross Championships. Free Style performed poorly in the box office, having only grossed $720,000 from a $10 million budget.69 Over the next few years, Bleu's television roles included the drama series The CW Television Network's show The Beautiful Life: TBL.70 The series was subsequently cancelled on 25 September 2009 after televising 2 episodes.71 In December 2009, the technology company HP became the show's sponsor and began airing the show's five episodes on YouTube.7273 Also in 2009, he is voice in Beyond All Boundaries, and appeared on Entertainment Tonight and The Morning Show with Mike and Juliet. Also in 2009, he voice Coltrane in the premiere two episode of Disney's Phineas and Ferb.74 Bleu was considered as host for The X Factor USA.75 Corbin Bleu made his Broadway stage debut in 2010 as the lead character, bodega-owner Usnavi, in the critically acclaimed musical In the Heights.76 and guest starred in one episode of The Good Wife as DJ Javier Berlin in October 2010.77 in 2010, Corbin starred in the short comedy film I Owe My Life to Corbin Bleu, alongside Andrew Caldwell, Drake Bell, Sarah Hyland, Ryan Pinkston, Sterling Knight, Matt Prokop, Matt Shively and Josh Sussman.78 In 2011, he performed the voice Lou in The Little Engine That Could (2011),79 From August 5–7, Bleu performed in the musical Hairspray as Seaweed at the Hollywood Bowl, alongside Nick Jonas, Harvey Fierstein, Marissa Jaret Winokur, Drew Carey and Darlene Love.80 and he performed the voice Flip in Tonka Chuck and Friends: Big Air Dare. In 2012, Bleu also had a role in and co-produced the indie horror anthology Scary or Die (2012), a collection of five short horror films.81 In 2012, he join the cast of Godspell as Jesus beginning April 17 at the Circle in the Square Theatre.E82 He joined co-stars on the 66th Annual Tony Awards, to performing "Day by Day" and "Light of the World" at Beacon Theatre,8384 with Neil Patrick Harris as the host.8586 During this time, he sings the duet "If I Never Knew You" (2012), with Anna Maria Perez de Tagle to promote Pocahontas.8788 He guest starred in one episode of Blue Bloods as Officer Blake in 2012.89 In 2012, he performed the voice Drew in Twinkle Toes, Bleu starred in the drama film To Write Love on Her Arms (originally titled ReneeF) in 2012, with Kat Dennings, Chad Michael Murray and Rupert Friend. The film began production in Orlando, Florida, in February 2011.9091 Bleu at the Kids' Inaugural: "We Are the Future", January 2009. In March 2013, Bleu had a role in the horror film The Monkey's Paw (2013).92 and guest starred in one episode of Franklin & Bash as Jordan Allen French in 2013.93 In April 2013, Bleu was cast in the role of Jeffrey King on the ABC daytime soap opera One Life to Live.94 In 2013, Bleu starred in the film Sugar (2013), alongside Shenae Grimes and Marshall Allman. about a runaway girl living on the streets of Venice, Los Angeles. The film began production in Venice, Los Angeles, in November 30, 2010.9596 Also in 2013, Bleu appeared in the horror films Nurse 3D (2013), alongside Paz de la Huertaand Katrina Bowden.97 The film began production in Toronto, in September 6, 2011 and wrapped on October 21, 2011.9899100 In 2014 he also appeared as a guest star in Psych, the USA Network television series in Season 8. He guest starred in one episode of Drop Dead Diva as Michael in 2014.101 2015–present: Further successedit Bleu at a performance of The Hot Chocolate Nutcracker, December 2010 Bleu's only release in 2015 was the moderately successful Megachurch Murder (2015), in which he played a Marcus King, with Tamala Jones, Shanica Knowles and Romeo Miller.102 In addition, Bleu appeared in Family Shots with The Human Race Theatre Company.103 Bleu did made a guest appearance in an episode of the family drama, The Fosters in 2016 playing the role of Mercutio, a character who appears in a school musical production of Romeo and Juliet.104 Bleu and fellow guest-star Ashley Argota also co-starred in a production of Romeo and Juliet: Love Is a Battlefield at Rockwell Table and Stage, Produced by The Fosters co-creator Bradley Bredeweg.105 He also had a small role as Spencer on Castle in 2016.106 Bleu was considered as host for Fake Off.107 In January 2016, he join the cast of The Dodgers as Simon, the rational voice amid the habitually stoned chatter, and beginning January 21 at the Hudson Mainstage Theatre.108 In October 2016, Broadway is also where Bleu currently hangs his hat. The actor originated the leading role in Holiday Inn, The New Irving Berlin Musical (originally titled Holiday Inn), a musical based on the 1942 Academy Award-winning film of the same name.109 Returning to his tap dancing roots was "like riding a bike".110 His former Disney co-stars appear to be big fans of Bleu's new endeavor Lucas Grabeel and Zac Efron sent '90s kids' hearts aflutter when they stopped by a performance in October 2016.111 The Broadway alum and High School Musical favorite is grabbing a camera as Broadway websites's newest vlogger.112 Get ready for Bleu Skies: Backstage at Holiday Inn with Corbin Bleu. Bleu, who plays Ted in the new Irving Berlin musical, will give us a glimpse of backstage life at Studio 54, where he and his co-stars (including former vlogger Bryce Pinkham, Lora Lee Gayer, Megan Lawrence and Megan Sikora) celebrate an entire year's worth of special occasions eight times a week. Bleu Skies will launch off on August 23 and run every Tuesday for eight weeks.113 and he was nominated for an Chita Rivera Awards for Dance and Choreography in 2017, for his outstanding dancer in a broadway show,114 and he was won for a Chita Rivera Awards for his performance.115116 While with ABC, Bleu also participated in the first ever Battle of the Network Stars,117 and he joined the red team along with Joey Lawrence, Nolan Gould, Lisa Whelchel and Kim Fields, with Ronda Rousey as the captain, the series premiered on June 29, 2017.118 From July 28–30, Bleu performed in the musical Mamma Mia! as Sky at the Hollywood Bowl, alongside Dove Cameron, Lea DeLaria and Jennifer Nettles, the theatre premiered on July 28, 2017.119 Corbin Bleu's career also includes voice over work (or voice acting) with Breathe Bible.120 In December 2017, Corbin Bleu as host for the 2017 Looking Ahead Awards, presented by The Actors Fund.121 In January 2018, he guest starred in one episode of The Middle as Luke, a handsome drummer that catches Brad's attention.122123 In 2018 he also appeared as a guest star in Chicago Med, the NBC television series in Season 3, as Tommy Oliver.124 From June 27–July 3, Bleu performed in the musical Singin' in the Rain as Don Lockwood at the St. Louis Municipal Opera Theatre,G125 a musical based on the 1952 BAFTA Film Awards-winning film of the same name.126 the theatre premiered on June 27, 2018.127128 Upcoming projectsedit In 2016, Bleu filmed an upcoming independent movie entitled, Ovid and the Art of Love,129 Filmed partially at the old St. Agnus Church in Michigan, the project also stars John Savage, Tamara Feldman and Tara Summers.130 Bleu also working on an upcoming passion project, The Day I Died, about the consequences of bullying.131 In 2018, he was cast in a co-starring role in the Jordan Barker film Stranded,132 the project also stars Hannah Kasulka, and with his wife Sasha Clements.133 Near the end of 2018 Bleu will play Billy Crocker in Anything Goes,134 which will be seen in-the-round at Arena Stage in D.C. Washingtion from November 2–December 23, 2018.135 In 2019, he was cast in the Netflix drama film Walk Ride Rodeo, alongside Missi Pyle, Spencer Locke and Bailey Chase, directed by Conor Allyn.136 Dancing with the Starsedit In September 2013, Bleu runners-up the seventeenth-season of ABC's dancing competition Dancing with the Stars. He partnered with professional dancer Karina Smirnoff.137 Bleu and Smirnoff are one of six couples still in the running to be crowned Dancing with the Stars, seventeenth-season champions.138 Bleu wrote in his People blog. "It's nice to be able to see the finish line, but it's also very motivating. We don't want to lose any moment. We really want to make sure we end strong".139 Bleu dancing a Viennese waltz to the Game of Thrones theme music — while dressed as the Dothraki, Khal Drogo. Bleu revealed during rehearsals that Game of Thrones is his very favorite show, and his passion came through in his performance. However, while the judges liked the intense, epic feeling of the dance, Len felt there was not enough technical substance in the routine 23 Score.140 Bleu noted the jazz dance should be "pretty sick" and has hints of Michael Jackson in it. Bleu also revealed it will feature a little "tap section" at the end, and because Smirnoff had never tapped before, he was thrilled to be able to teach her something for once.141 On October 18, 2013, appeared with his professional dancer Karina Smirnoff on The Ellen DeGeneres Show, to give a fiery performance-and take a turn in the splash tank, will then perform a Cha-cha-cha, Foxtrot or Contemporary routine, vying for America's vote for the first time.142 The partners scored high with the judges, earning a 27/30, making them the first safe couple of the night.143 Keyshawn Johnson and Sharna Burgess, however, were the first to be eliminated this week, leaving 11 couples in the ballroom.144 Bleu and Smirnoff also won the week's "Dance-Off Challenge" and therefore received three bonus points.145 Corbin and his partner made it to the finals, but became the runners-up behind Amber Riley.146 In November 2017, Bleu returned to 25th season in Week eight,147 to participate in a trio Salsa with Jordan Fisher and his professional partner Lindsay Arnold.148 Bleu and Fisher they have some startling similarities in their personalities, so they were very excited to finally get to work together,149 After the trio delivered their Salsa to audiences, They ended with 30 Score from the judges,150 and Bruno Tonioli said "it was one of the best dances in the show's history".151 Performancesedit Season 17 with professional partner Karina Smirnoff. Season 25 with Jordan Fisher and his professional partner Lindsay Arnold. Music careeredit 2006–2008: Another Side and High School Musicaledit Bleu in concert in October 2007 Bleu's first professionally recorded song was titled "Circles" or "Circles in My Mind" for his then TV show, Flight 29 Down. Bleu signed a contract with Hollywood Records, a Disney-owned label.H His debut album Another Side, was released in May 2007.1152 The album debuted at No. 36 on the Billboard 200 album charts, selling 18,000 in its first week.153 The album fuses rhythm and blues with hip-hop and other pop genres in an upbeat, wholesome commercial blend. Bleu, who admires Prince, Michael Jackson, and Justin Timberlake, cowrote five songs on the album. In 2007 he toured in support of Another Side with the teen sister duo Aly & AJ.154 Blue worked with Ne-Yo on "I Get Lonely," and with other performers such as Matthew Gerrard and Eric Hudson. A music video for his first single, "Push It to the Limit", premiered on the Disney Channel, and was used to promote the movie Jump In! "Push It to the Limit" reached the Top 20 on the Billboard Hot 100, and his second single, "Deal With It",I was originally written and sung by Jay Sean. He later gave it to Corbin Bleu, whose version of the song features background vocals by Jay Sean. The song earned Jay Sean a BMI Songwriter Award.155 peaking at No. 15. He sings the duet "Still There For Me" with Vanessa Hudgens for him debut album.156 Bleu toured with fellow High School Musical cast members from late November 2006 to late January 2007 in High School Musical: The Concert, and with Drake Bell and Aly & AJ157 performing in about 40 different cities.158159To promote his debut album, Bleu performed at the Nextfest tour with the teen sister duo Aly & AJ and Drake Bell with Special Guest Bianca Ryan.160 On Another Side, he wrote or co-wrote five of the album's twelve songs.161 He wrote two songs that appear as bonus tracks on the European version. One of those tracks was titled "Shake It Off", an ode to the musician Prince.162 His debut single "Run It Back Again", The song has been featured in movie Minutemen, on January 22, 2008. The song is also featured on Radio Disney Jams, Vol. 10.163 2009–present: Speed of Light and Holiday Innedit Bleu in concert in August 2008 And his second album Speed of Light was released on March 10, 2009, via Hollywood Records. In an interview with Billboard, Bleu stated: The album's first single, "Moments That Matter", was performed by Bleu at Kids' Inaugural: "We Are the Future".166 It was released a teaser from the music video. The song has been featured in Bleu's movie Free Style,167 and which was released with a music video.168 The album failed to debut on Billboard Top 200 album charts.169 Producer Eric Hudson was attached to the project, along with songwriter/lyricist Claude Kelly. Bleu performed the planned tracks "Close", "Whatever It Takes", and "Champion" on a summer concert tour with singer/actor Justin Stein.1170 According to sources, the album sold less than 4,000 in its first week, despite promotion from Myspace.171 The album spawned the singles "Celebrate You", was released in January 2009. Bleu performed that song at Disneyland as part of the 25th anniversary of the Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade. The song is the official song of the "Year of Celebration" at the Disneyland Resort and the "What Will You Celebrate?" campaign at the Walt Disney World.172 In 2009, he sings the duet "If We Were a Movie" with Miley Cyrus for the Hannah Montana 3 soundtrack album.173 In 2017, Bleu signed a one-album recording contract with Ghostlight Records to distribute his Holiday Inn, The New Irving Berlin Musical soundtrack music,10 will be released digitally in June 2, 2017.174 The album will feature a twenty-one song, the album is produced by Kurt Deutsch with Todd Whitelock serving as coproducer and Universal Stage Productions as executive producer.175 Voice and musical abilityedit According to his interview with Paul Wontorek, Bleu discusses that he is naturally a Lyric Baritone.176 His trained voice has been described as being "decent and pleasant which fits well into both pop and R&B".177 As a musical theatre performer, Bleu has claimed that he is a huge fan of Brian d'Arcy James and says that he gets vocal influences from him.176 Due to his dancing, songwriting, and dance-influenced sound, Corbin Bleu has earned comparisons to Justin Timberlake.177 Personal lifeedit Bleu at the Summer with the Stars, Red Carpet in 2011 In December 2005, Bleu served Thanksgiving dinner and Christmas Eve lunch at a Los Angeles homeless shelter with Jennifer Love Hewitt.178 In 2008, Bleu's net worth was $5 million.179 In January 2009, Bleu had Wavefront Lasik Surgery with celebrity Lasik surgeon Dr. Rajesh Khanna.180 In 2013, his personal wealth equaled about $10 million.179 In 2011, Bleu was a frequent volunteer worker, working for charities such as Starlight Children's Foundation,181182 the Make-A-Wish Foundation, and St. Jude Children's Research Hospital, and served Thanksgiving dinner and Christmas Eve lunch at a Los Angeles homeless shelter with Debby Ryan in 2008.178 Bleu has been a supporter of Do Something, hosting the sixth annual Do Something Awards in 2009.183 In May 2011, Bleu also attended the Do Something Awards kick-off event. He teamed up with Aimee Teegarden, Kevin Jonas and JoJo during the event to honor the thirteen nominees for the Do Something Award and to award $100,000 in recognition of their outstanding activism.184 In 2011, Bleu began dating actress Sasha Clements, whom he first met in a Toronto grocery store.185186 On October 15, 2014, Bleu proposed to Clements in front of Cinderella's Castle at Orlando's Disney World with an engagement ring placed inside a glass slipper. They later appeared on TLC reality series Say Yes to the Dress, which documented the bride-to-be's search for the perfect wedding gown.187 They married in front of 160 guests at Hummingbird Nest in Santa Susana, California, on July 23, 2016.188 Filmographyedit Filmedit TV moviesedit Televisionedit As a produceredit Theatreedit Discographyedit Main articles: Corbin Bleu discography and List of songs recorded by Corbin Bleu Studio albumsedit * Another Side (2007) * Speed of Light (2009) Soundtrack albumsedit * High School Musical (2006) * Jump In! (2007) * High School Musical 2 (2007) * High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008) * Holiday Inn, The New Irving Berlin Musical (2017) Concert toursedit * High School Musical: The Concert (2006) * Nextfest tour (2007) Awards and nominationsedit